


Go back in time: Second year.

by SonOfTheMoon



Series: Go back in time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fix-It, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon
Summary: Una reescritura de "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta"..。・゜・。..。・゜・。..。・゜・。..。・゜・。Milagrosamente, Draco atravesó su primer año de Hogwarts, pero su segundo año está llegando rápidamente, y esta vez los problemas familiares saldrán a la luz, desde más de un lado.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Go back in time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036665
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“Familia”

Sirius no había pasado unas vacaciones tan agradables desde que dejó Hogwarts, prácticamente. Había logrado salir un rato a pasear con Remus, comprar baratijas y ropa, por sobre todo un amplio guardarropa para Harry. Gracias a Draco había sabido que su ahijado vestía con ropas poco agradables para él. Y, obviamente, Draco se encargó de remarcar lo horriblemente desgastadas y grandes que eran y cuanto quería hacerlas arder cada que las veía.

Lo único que percibía como una desventaja era la poca comunicación que tenía con su ahijado y su sobrino. Draco y Harry habían desaparecido desde el inicio de las vacaciones.

De Draco se lo veía venir, habían hablado sobre Lucius y su odio hacia los traidores y de Narcisa y su intolerancia hacia Sirius y todo lo que él engloba. El rubio dejó muy en claro la probabilidad de que desapareciera por ese corto tiempo, y aunque Sirius quería irrumpir en la casa Malfoy para ver a su sobrino, lo sabía mejor.

Sin embargo, Harry había desaparecido totalmente. En las últimas semanas de clases Hedwig había comenzado a llegar con las cartas de Harry, pero ni bien se fue con esos muggles se evaporó. Dumbledore había enviado una carta diciendo que era normal, que seguro se había sumergido demasiado en la familiaridad de la gente no mágica.

Sirius no se tragaba eso, y aunque Remus había tratado de calmarlo incontables veces, de evitar que explotara contra Dumbledore por tratar de obviar el odio de la hermana de Lily hacia los que eran como ellos, a lo que Harry era, había funcionado hasta cierto punto.

No le dijo nada al viejo, pero teniendo todos los documentos pertinentes y la aprobación de los duendes y de la jefa de aurores, se puso en marcha. Le sentaba mal dejar a Remus solo después de una luna llena, pero el hombre no iba a estar de acuerdo e iba a tratar de evitarlo por todos esos tontos medios razonables que siempre trata de hacerle usar a Sirius.

Estaba cansado de ser comprensivo, de sentarse y esperar. Ya no estaba en una celda, pudriéndose por algo que no hizo. Ahora estaba aquí, e iba a ver a su ahijado, así tuviera que pisarle la cabeza al mismísimo ministro de magia.

Salió de la Mansión, caminando lo suficientemente lejos para no perturbar las barreras de seguridad, y allí uso la aparición para movilizarse hasta el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Se escuchaban voces, al estar parado frente a la casa encontró la perturbadora imagen de una ventana abarrotada. Su respiración se entrecortó, su corazón se disparó y en sus oídos resonó un pitido agudo que lo dejó zumbando por unos segundos.

Golpeó la madera de la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesario, y minutos después abría un muchacho rubio, bastante gordo y con cara de haber chupado un limón. Sonrió, tenebrosamente, entrando a la casa.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —el chillido semejante al de un cerdo resonó en la casi taciturna casa. Petunia y Vernon Dursley se asomaron, ambos con preocupación tintando sus rasgos faciales.

La mujer se puso pálida, retrocediendo, el hombre se puso rojo, caminando con altanería hacia Sirius. El pelinegro se rió cuando el hombre comenzó a farfullar cosas sobre la policía y ser un delincuente.

—Lo que digas, Dursley. —Se burló el Lord Black, ladeando la cabeza, los ojos pegados a la casi desvanecida figura de Petunia —. ¿Dónde está Harry, Petunia?

El silencio se hizo en la casa, el repentino ulular que sonó ahogado por las paredes solo incentivó más la ira ardiente que recorría las venas del mago.

—No me gusta repetirme, Petunia. —siseó, tronándose el cuello, la comisura de su labio curvándose cruelmente. La mujer se apresuró a movilizarse. Dudley gritó, escondiéndose tras la pared cuando Sirius se movió para sentarse en uno de los sillones —. Toma asiento, Dursley, tenemos que charlar.

— ¿So-sobre qué tendríamos que hablar t-tu y yo, monstruo?

—Si yo fuera tú, controlaría mi lengua… a menos que quieras perderla. —se recostó contra el incómodo respaldo del sillón. Hizo un ademán con la mano, invitando a ambos a sentarse. Después de una corta mirada, los dos muggles estaban sentados —. Ahora, quisiera saber ¿Qué son esos barrotes en la ventana de arriba, mh? Piensen bien su respuesta, no hay segundas oportunidades aquí.

El silencio que siguió fue pesado, tenso y bastante abrumador. Harry entró a la sala, Sirius no tuvo que hacer mucho para reconocerlo, y a la vez tampoco pudo estar en desacuerdo con su sobrino al hablar sobre sus ropas. Respiró profundamente, sonriendo más cálidamente ahora, sus ojos brillando en cariño.

Harry se iluminó por completo cuando lo reconoció. Se veía igual que en las fotos que tenía en los álbumes, quizás con un poco más de barba, pero no mucho más.

— ¿Sirius?

—El mismo y único, Harry.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, el mayor de ellos ahuecándolo contra su pecho como si fuese lo más preciado de su vida. Y lo era. Era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y seguro que sería la luz de sus ojos de ahora en más.

—Bien, Harry, estábamos hablando aquí con tus familiares. —se rió, sin gracia. El tono oscuro y amenazador no pasó desapercibido para nadie. El moreno los miró, notando el miedo de los Dursley, y la satisfacción placentera llenó su pecho. _Sí,_ pensó, _Así se siente estar por debajo de los demás, así se siente ser yo en esta casa_ —. Querría algo de información sobre estos años, porque no estoy muy feliz de lo que he visto hasta ahora.

Fue una larga charla, si Harry puede llamarla así. Sirius no parecía particularmente molesto, su rostro frio y calmado durante toda su diatriba de esos horribles años, pero Harry lo sabía mejor. Convivía diariamente con las máscaras de indiferencia, y no había poder humano que ocultara los sentimientos negativos de los ojos azules, que a pesar del calor de sus emociones, parecían dos témpanos de hielo.

Él y sus cosas esperaron a Sirius afuera. Hedwig había sido liberada, con la orden de irse a esperar a la casa de Sirius, o bien, en la mansión de los Black. Harry estaba un poco nervioso por lo que estaba por pasar, sin embargo, era felicidad más que otra cosa.

Sirius tardó un rato en salir nuevamente, pero se veía satisfecho. Harry supuso que esto sería solo el inicio de esto, debido a que conocía muy bien a unos cuantos sangrepuras, y a pesar de que Sirius era un Gryffindor, fue criado en una casa bastante vengativa. No era alguien a quien dar por sentado, eso seguro.

—Bueno, todo listo Harry. Vámonos a casa.

El niño se sintió emocionado, por fin tendría un lugar al cual llamar _hogar_.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana recorriendo el espacioso lugar, molestando a los cuadros y volando juntos por el gran patio. Mucho más cerca del mediodía de lo que cualquiera supiera, Remus hizo acto de presencia. Lucía enfermo y exhausto, sin embargo el olor de un cachorro feliz lo hizo moverse.

Era difuso en el aire, y realmente no lo reconocía del todo, pero se daba una idea de quien era, y aunque debería estar molesto con Sirius por romper las reglas e ir en contra de las peticiones de Dumbledore, no podía.

Por fin conocería al pequeño Harry, y eso era suficiente para olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Llegó al comedor, donde estaban Sirius y Harry, mirando como los elfos se movían y cocinaban.

—Sirius, ¿Quieres decirme que pasó mientras dormía? —murmuró, su voz áspera y ronca por el sueño. Ambos pelinegros se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Uno con una sonrisa altanera y el otro con ojos sumamente curiosos —. Hola, Harry. Es un placer poder verte de nuevo.

Eso confundió aún más al niño, sin embargo, sus dudas se esfumaron cuando Sirius habló.

—Realmente no pasó nada, Rems. Estuve un rato paseando por la casa, luego de no poder distraerme, decidí que era una buena idea ir por Harry, a ver como estaba porque lo extrañé. —parpadeó con inocencia, sentándose junto a su ahijado, abrazándolo por los hombros. Harry puso ojos de cachorro, acurrucándose en Sirius. Remus era débil ante ambos morenos, sus hombros se aflojaron y su expresión se suavizó inmediatamente—. No adivinaras cómo me encontré la casa de petunia y Vernon, la habitación de Harry tenía barrotes en las ventanas, estuvo _encerrado,_ con sus cosas guardadas bajo llave.

Remus se estremeció, su lobo estaba demasiado por encima de su lado humano como para racionalizar del todo el gruñido que salió de su boca. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, parpadeando rápidamente. Sin embargo, no lo dejó pasar y solo comenzó a asentir.

—Estaban molestos porque… ¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvido! —saltó de la encimera, corriendo hacia la sala, donde había dejado un montón de sobres dentro de una caja. Sirius y Remus fueron tras él, preocupados y curiosos—. Un elfo estaba evitando que me llegaran mis cartas. —comentó, comenzando a revisar todas y cada una.

Los adultos se miraron con confusión.

Le llegaron las cartas de Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, Millicent, Gregory, Vincent, Sally, Tracey, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Lily. Había varias cartas de Sirius también, pero ninguna de Draco. Se sentó con un resoplido, confundido.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, escaneando cada sobre, hasta que dio con la respuesta.

—Lucius debe estar molesto con Draco, Harry. —explicó, ganándose una mirada vacilante del pequeño mago. Sirius sonrió con pesadez. Remus se acuclilló frente a ellos, ojos sombríos—. Malfoy no es exactamente un amante de ti, o de nosotros. O de nadie que vaya en contra de sus creencias… Y probablemente esté prohibiéndole a Draco comunicarse.

Remus estiró su mano, acariciando con cariño la rodilla de Sirius. Él, de entre los tres, era el que mejor entendería a Draco y sabría por lo que está pasando, siendo que vivió un trato similar.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Yo… Draco nunca me habla de su familia. —murmuró, contemplativo—. Pero he escuchado muchas cosas, de Ron, de otras serpientes… Pero sobre todo de otros alumnos de otras casas. Draco no me dice nada, ni de su padre, ni de su madre… Yo no sabía que su padre fuera capaz de aislarlo.

Sirius vio en los ojos de su ahijado el mismo fuego protector que vio en Remus y James cuando todo era demasiado para su joven yo, cuando no soportaba más mantenerse fuerte ante el repudio y odio de su familia. Cuando llegaba una vociferadora de su madre. Cuando recibía la frialdad de su hermano menor.

Pasó un brazo por el hombro de Harry, acercándolo.

—Malfoy es incapaz de pocas cosas cuando se trata de que todo se haga como él quiere, Harry. —Dejó un suave beso en la coronilla del niño—. Y debes estar listo y atento, porque pisoteará a Draco si así lo necesita… Tienes que esperar lo peor de ese hombre.

La sangre de Harry hirvió ante el pensamiento, su mejor amigo no tenía que sufrir ante nadie. Nadie _podía_ hacerle eso a él.

—Estaré ahí, Sirius. No lo voy a dejar solo. —declaró, ganándose sonrisas cariñosas.

—Eso quería escuchar. Ahora, vayamos a comer, y luego podremos ver el regalo que tengo para ti.

Harry se animó ante eso, distrayéndose de las cartas con efectividad.

Comenzó a aprender más de sus padres en el día, ambos hombres siempre dispuestos a responder todo lo que Harry preguntaba, inclusive cosas tontas o mínimas, las decían sin ningún problema.

Harry se sintió en familia, por primera vez.

Aprendió, por ejemplo, que su madre era alérgica a las nueces y que james casi se muere de un infarto cuando Lily se comió uno de sus chocolates porque tenían pequeñas avellanas y trozos de nuez dentro. Ese día en la enfermería había sido su primer beso, porque su padre no la había dejado sola y actuaba tan preocupado que ella no se resistió.

Se enteró, también, que sus padres eran buenos en pociones, su padre era un _muy buen_ alumno, destacado inclusive. No era alguien que dejaba por sentado el estudio, pero tampoco se metía demasiado en eso.

Aprendió que ellos se llamaban “Los Merodeadores”, aprendió que se llevaban peor que mal con Snape, aprendió sobre un lado no tan agradable de su padre. Aprendió que su madre los detestaba en un punto. Aprendió que Snape era amigo de su mamá.

Aprendió muchas cosas.

Para cuando cayó la noche, sentía que estaba mucho más cerca de su familia, aun si solo era el primer día. Se fue a dormir en paz por primera vez fuera de Hogwarts, y cuando estaba en medio de eso mismo, algo rascó su ventana y Hedwig ululó con fuerza.

Abrió un poco la cortina, encontrándose con un búho negro como el carbón y ojos azules enormes, juzgadores y molestos. Rascó el vidrio de la ventana, nuevamente.

Abrió, acercándole algo de comida de inmediato.

Era un paquete de tamaño medio y una carta, con curiosidad se acercó.

 _Draco Malfoy,_ citaba el sobre.

Sus ojos brillaron, corriendo a abrirlo. Se acomodó en la cama.

_Hola, Harry._

_Lamento mucho no haberte escrito en lo absoluto, y más aún por no hacerlo para tu cumpleaños, pero te aseguro que no estoy molesto ni me olvidé de ti, pero las cosas en casa están muy complicadas. A mi padre no le hace mucha gracia que sea amigo tuyo y de Ron o Hermione. Estaba echando humo cuando lo vi en la estación, y luego estuvo sermoneándome durante horas._

_Fue peor que una clase de Binns. Y Merlín sabe que eso es casi imposible de lograr._

Harry hizo una mueca, aunque Draco estaba tratando de sacarle importancia, apostaba que fue una discusión dura. Conociendo al rubio, no simplemente asintió a todo, sino no seguiría castigado como lo demostraban las cartas de Pansy o Theo, preguntando por el silencio de radio del rubio.

_Estoy preso en mi habitación, realmente parezco un convicto aquí. Tengo de comer y de beber, pero solo puedo caminar entre estas cuatro paredes. Te imaginarás como está yendo eso para mí._

_Ni siquiera estoy participando en las fiestas de alta alcurnia, Daphne va a matarme cuando vuelva a verme, si es que mi padre no lo hace primero. Está cansándose de que no ceda._

_Pero dejemos eso de lado, lo importante eres tú aquí._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Desearía poder estar ahí, contigo, y poder pasar un buen rato._

_Con esta carta va el regalo, espero que te guste. Lo logré con ayuda de uno de mis elfos, y no puedo hacer mucho más._

_Espero con ansias el nuevo año._

_Te extraño._

_Con cariño, Draco._

_PD: Revisa el diario que te regaló Daphne, cara rajada._

Dejó salir una risita. Dobló la carta, guardándola nuevamente.

Abrió con cuidado el paquete, las envolturas de papel madera crujieron. Dentro había dos pequeñas cajas. Dos bonitos muffins con crema rosa, presumiblemente de fresa, y en la otra había un montón de cajitas más.

Tardó un poco en abrir todo, pero para cuando estuvo todo frente a él, estaba llorando abiertamente. Tanto, que Sirius y Remus se apresuraron a ver que sucedía, ver si estaba bien.

Un montón de fotografías móviles, de Harry y sus amigos, de sus amigos solos, de Sirius, de Harry solo, entrenando, discutiendo con Ron o haciendo cosas tontas. De Draco con él. Todos tenían algún epígrafe, para recordarle el momento.

Fue un gran gesto, pero lo que lo había hecho llorar era lo que decía en la foto de él y Draco, que no recuerda de cuando es (aun si tampoco sabe de donde salieron todas, porque no recuerda haber visto alguna cámara), _< Para que, así como lo hicieron tus padres y tíos, empecemos a guardar todos nuestros momentos juntos, y así poder recordarlos de más grandes. Te quiero, Harry.>_

La perfecta caligrafía de Draco era sumamente reconocible, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban nublados y no paraba de temblar.

Durmió perfectamente, acurrucado en su nueva cama, en su nuevo cuarto, con las fotos de sus amigos esparcidas en su escritorio, listos para que al día siguiente las colgara, sin embargo, su despertar no fue tan placentero.

Se levantó con un grito, cayéndose de la cama. Su mano ardía, más bien, su muñeca lo hacía. Se fijó en ella, viendo la serpiente retorcerse y temblar. Estaba quemándole, aun si parecía no ser así. Su piel estaba intacta.

Su magia ardía, _dolía._

Sirius irrumpió en la habitación, abalanzándose para sostenerlo, mientras Harry derramaba lágrimas y lágrimas de dolor. Remus sentía a su lobo retorcerse al ver así a su cachorro. Trataron de quitarle la pulsera, pero Harry retrocedió.

La última vez que alguien trató de acercarse a ella con intenciones de apartarla, o incluso de dañarlo a él (léase como: el tío Vernon fue así de idiota), la pulsera se estiró y mordió al tercero, inyectándole algún somnífero, sacándolo de combate.

Se acurrucó en Sirius, respirando con dificultad, y cuando el ardor paró abruptamente, pudo moverse. Se sentía entumecido, como si un camino lo hubiese atropellado. Mirando la pulsera, recordó la carta de Draco, cuando se la regaló.

_“…tu pulsera tiene un pequeño truquito que es más para mí que para ti, pero funciona en ambas direcciones. Con suerte no te lo voy a tener que explicar.”_

—Draco… —jadeó, Sirius lo levantó lentamente, acomodándolo en la cama, sentado. Remus se acuclilló frente a él. Ambos adultos lo miraron con confusión.

_“…va a matarme cuando vuelva a verme, si es que mi padre no lo hace primero.”_

— ¿Qué sucede con Draco, cachorro? —susurró Remus.

—Algo le pasó a Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Un poco más”_

Harry pasó el resto de las vacaciones preocupado.

No importaba cuantas cosas hacía en el día, siempre tenía en mente al rubio. Desde esa mañana no había sentido más un ardor tan fuerte, pero de vez en cuanto le enviaba chispas, sobresaltándolo aleatoriamente en el día.

Ni siquiera el poder pasar tiempo con ron lo había logrado distraer. Necesitaba ver a Draco, saber que estaba bien. Lo quería a su lado, donde podría ocultarlo de su padre, donde podría cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Por ello, a pesar de estar feliz con Remus y Sirius, quería que el colegio llegara rápidamente. Su padrino le había explicado que no podían simplemente irrumpir en la mansión Malfoy y preguntar por Draco, no conseguirían nada más que causarle problemas al rubio.

A pesar de que trató de hablar con el rubio por medio de los diarios, escasamente podían hacerlo. Harry porque no estaba en casa y Draco por _sabrá merlín que cosa_.

Ansiaba saber que sucedía, y alejarlo del peligro.

Además, extrañaba mucho la presencia de su amigo, habían estado un año entero juntos, y los extrañaba a todos, pero con Draco paso muchísimo tiempo, siempre que tenía alguna duda se volteaba a preguntarle, si se sentía preocupado solo tenía que mirar a su costado y el rubio entendería y lo haría mejor. Ambos podían entenderse tan fácilmente, habían encajado tan bien uno juntos al otro que Harry a veces se asustaba de lo fácil que fue sentirse cómodo y familiar con él.

Era su apoyo, y Harry esperaba que él esté siendo el del rubio. Quería poder ser una fuente de apoyo y contención, de felicidad, como lo era el rubio para él. Su lugar seguro.

Las semanas pasaron volando, casi parecía que había parpadeado un día y al siguiente tenía su carta de Hogwarts. La lista de cosas era extensa, como se esperaba, pero no entendía porque un nombre se repetía tanto. Por ello, preguntó a sus tíos, así fue como descubrió quien era Lockhart y cómo tratar con el hombre.

No tardaría mucho en poner en práctica los consejos de su padrino, puesto que el 19 de agosto, junto que Remus y los Weasley, fue al callejón Diagon. Sirius no había querido acompañarlos debido a que era incómodo para él verse en el ojo público de los magos, teniendo en cuenta todo su pasado.

Por pedido de Sirius, Remus le mostro todos los lugares que podría encontrarse, inclusive pasaron por el pasillo Knockturn, donde Harry creyó vislumbrar un cabello rubio demasiado similar al de su amigo, pero más largo.

No fueron muy lejos, Remus se sentía algo incómodo, y a pesar de haber accedido, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el niño se metiera aún más por esos oscuros lugares. Devolviendo sus pasos, se cruzaron con Hagrid y Harry se quedó con curiosidad sobre su presencia allí. Sin embargo no lo mencionó, y simplemente sonrió amigable.

Luego de esa mini excursión secreta, se reunieron finalmente con la familia Weasley y, sorpresivamente, Hermione. Harry los saludó con mucho entusiasmo, una sonrisa cortes hacia los adultos, mientras se apegaba a sus amigos. Pasearon por las calles adoquinadas y consiguieron grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de maní, veían con grandes ojos los brillantes y llamativos escaparates, aún muy impresionados por la gran cantidad de magia que se efectuaba en un solo lugar. Fueron por sus pergaminos mientras el grupo se dividía, cada quien en busca de lo que necesitarían.

Harry notó la mirada fija de unos ojos azules, y cuando se volteó se encontró con Ginevra Weasley. Harry parpadeo unos segundos, viendo como el sonrojo de la niña aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta que termino por casi unificarse con su cabello. Harry se volteo y siguió su camino, la niña era algo rara, no le hablaba y solo permanecía mirándolo.

Le recordaba a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que lo veían en los pasillos, los que se acercaron de otras casas para hablar de lo _asombroso_ que era conocer al vencedor del señor oscuro y a una leyenda viva, que pudo sobrevivir a un Avada. Esos pocos valientes idiotas siempre terminaban siendo a alejados, amonestados y hechizados por las serpientes, ya sea sus amigos, o por los mayores y prefectos.

La menor de los Weasley no estaba en buenos términos para él, no le gustaba que lo miraran solo por algo que él no recordaba.

Hermione y ron hablaban, o discutían, sobre qué hacer luego de conseguir la tinta y los pergaminos, pero Harry no tenía mucha opinión. No le importaba, mientras consiguieran todo lo necesario daba un poco igual, ¿verdad?

Entonces solo los siguió, encontrándose con Fred, George y Lee en una tienda con fines dudosos para cualquiera, y luego con Percy, siendo igual de estirado y amargado que de costumbre. Harry no le habló nunca, debido a la poca animosidad de su parte, aparte de que siempre lo miraba como si fuese alguien superior.

Y Harry podría estar pasando mucho tiempo con Slytherins, pero él podría casi afirmar que Percival Weasley no era _nadie_ para mirarlo así.

Ron y Hermione tenían un horario estipulado, mientras que Harry sabía que Remus podría encontrarlo cuando fuese tiempo sin problema alguno. Por eso mismo, siguió a sus amigos el resto del tiempo, y gracias a eso, una hora más tarde, se encontraban los tres entre un gran grupo de personas, empujando su camino por la entrada de Flourish y Blotts.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —masculló Ron, sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y la expresión arrugada por la molestia. Harry volteó hacia el frente, justo cuando logró pasar la puerta lo entendió.

—Ah… Ese tipo está aquí. —señaló un gran cartel que colgaba tanto dentro como fuera del lugar. Eso, y que había un hombre sentado en una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro.

— ¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —Chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

Harry suspiró con desanimo, pero se encargó de conseguir tres ejemplares de “Recreo con la banshee”. Mientras que Hermione los hacia pasar con sutileza por la fila, hasta donde estaba la familia Weasley.

Harry no estaba prestando real atención al “famoso” hombre, más concentrado en mirar los libros a su alcance, tratando de descifrar de qué trataban con solo sus títulos, y aunque no acertara ninguno, eso era más fácil que lidiar con el escándalo que estaban armando todos.

Espabilo cuando un destello cegador parpadeo frente a él. Ron chocó con su hombro al retroceder de golpe, y Harry hizo una mueca, tanto por la confusión como por el golpe y los gritos chillantes de su amigo.

— ¡Vaya cosa! —exclama el pelirrojo, Harry no entendía muy bien que había sucedido, pero el fotógrafo estaba sonriendo con socarronería, por lo que no le costó mucho unir los puntos.

Sin embargo, Harry no pensó que eso podía empeorar. Una voz se alzó por entre los murmullos y charlas de la tienda, exclamando que: — ¿Pero ese no es Harry Potter?

La gente se apartó, dejando que Harry viera directamente al hombre rubio que se acercó a zancadas a él. Harry _conocía_ esa mirada, ese brillo de interés, por lo que sonrió secamente, parándose firmemente en sus pies.

—Señor Lockhart —saludó, sin ninguna inclinación ni muestra de respeto. Harry era el lord entre ellos, no le debía de demostrar nada al hombre frente a él, que estaba estirando su brazo para jalarlo. Dio un paso atrás. —No debería cortar su fila, señor. Prosiga con su trabajo, ya nos cruzaremos más adelante, hay que fomentar la virtud de la paciencia. —sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. El mayor dejó salir una risa alta, pero Harry vio detrás de la fachada, vivir entre serpientes te da ese poder. Lo logró incomodar.

—Claro, claro, ¡Pero es que este es un gran momento! ¡Un momento ideal, de hecho! —Aplaudió, volviendo en sus pasos—. Cuando Harry Potter entró aquí…

Harry se desconectó, sabiéndose fuera del foco de atención, y se escabulló fuera de él gran círculo en el que estaba. No necesitaba involucrarse con aquel desagradable hombre, ni mucho menos que su imagen pública tuviese algún daño por lo que sea que Gilderoy Lockhart trajera detrás. Cuando Harry logró llegar a uno de los grandes estantes con muchos libros, los aplausos estallaron. Segundo más tarde apareció Ron, con muchos libros y el ceño fruncido.

—Dice que te regala los libros, Harry. —chilló Hermione, emocionada, aplaudiendo.

—Quédatelos, Ron. Compraré los míos. —sacudió la mano en el aire, mostrando el libro que anteriormente había tomado. El pelirrojo asintió, poniéndolos en su caldero.

— ¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tardo en reconocer, su respiración se cortó y su corazón tartamudeo. Su postura flaqueo y cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa bobalicona de su amigo, un brillo divertido titilando en sus grises ojos. —Tan famoso que ni siquiera en una librería puedes estar tranquilo.

Abrió la boca, listo para seguirle el juego, la sonrisa de Draco se amplió, más dulce que antes. Ron dejó escapar una risita y Hermione bufo, probablemente tratando de evitar que notaran cuan divertido encontraba todo el show que se estaban armando.

— ¡Déjalo en paz, él no lo buscó! —replicó una voz femenina que Harry no conocía, sin embargo no tuvo que buscar mucho, a su costado estaba la hermana menor de Ron, fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

Harry frunció el ceño hacia ella y dio, inconscientemente, un paso hacia el rubio, que ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la interrupción de su juego con Harry. Se acercó más, su cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa de superioridad curvando sus comisuras.

—Vaya, Potty, conseguiste una novia para defenderte. —se burló Draco, arrastrando las palabras. Golpeo su hombro con el de Harry, intencionalmente, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada del pelinegro. La menor de los Weasley se había puesto roja casi de inmediato.

—Al fin apareces, Draco. —gruñó Ron, acercándose desde el otro lado del rubio, luciendo divertido a pesar de su tono arisco. Hermione se puso del lado derecho de Harry—. Pensamos que te habían comido en estas vacaciones, con lo desaparecido que estabas.

—Bueno, ya ves que no es así. Simplemente necesitaba un respiro de tus peleas con Hermione. —se burló el rubio. Harry sonrió, apoyándose un poco el rubio, quien lo volteo a ver, una sonrisa tan cariñosa que el niño que vivió casi deja salir sus pensamientos y preocupaciones en ese momento. Pero él lo sabía mejor. Debía esperar.

— ¡Niños! —exclamó alguien, y cuando voltearon, era el señor Weasley y los gemelos, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre—. ¿Qué hacen? Vamos afuera, aquí ya no se puede ni respirar.

—Vaya, vaya… Arthur. —la siseante voz de alguien más se les unió. Draco se aferró a la mano de Harry sin pensarlo, sus ojos clavados en la figura esbelta de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry lo noto inmediatamente, apretándola con suavidad, para recordarle que allí estaba. Por otro lado, por fin podía ponerle cara a una de las personas que más odiaba hasta la fecha.

Los adultos comenzaron una discusión verbal, pero Harry no estaba realmente interesado en prestarles atención, por lo que se inclinó hacia su amigo, lo suficiente para poder hablarle entre susurros.

—Draco, ¿Está todo bien? —indago, su pulgar comenzaba a acariciar los nudillos del rubio. Este pensó su respuesta, sus ojos nunca despegándose de los patriarcas de las familias, que seguían escupiéndose veneno entre ellos.

Relamió sus labios, asintiendo levemente.

—Hablaremos en Hogwarts, Potty. —aseguró, con voz firme el chico, ganándose un asentimiento y otro apretón más.

Draco observó como su padre y el señor Weasley se golpeaban en el suelo y sintió la vergüenza subir por sus venas. Negó con decepción, no podía entender como en algún momento creyó que algo de esto estaba bien, que los dejaba bien parados en la sociedad mágica, y que podían caminar como los reyes del mundo. Se estaban comportando como niños pequeños, viendo que la jodía más.

El borrón de la pelea se terminó gracias a Hagrid. Quien separó sin dificultades a ambos hombres. Lucius se retiró luego de un último comentario mordaz, porque _claramente_ tenía que tener la última palabra.

Draco se dejó abrazar un momento por el que fue el trio de oro, pero luego tuvo que alejarse de ellos e ir tras su padre, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en casa. Más aun, después de haberlo visto con la fuente de, según él, sus problemas.

Mientras Arthur se acomodaba la túnica, Hagrid habló.

—No deberías hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, quien estaba tratando de sacudir el polvo de las telas de su abrigo—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Harry se quedó congelado en sus pies, mirando con ojos fríos a los adultos, que estaban asintiendo. A Percy, que les daba la razón. Y hasta a Ginny que soltó una afirmación.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras que Ron miró a su amigo. El recordaba cómo había reaccionado Harry ante la última vez que alguien habló mal de Draco.

—Declarar a toda una estirpe como podrido… —habló Harry, sonriendo. No era una sonrisa bonita, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su expresión no decía nada que no fuese “peligro”. Hagrid se dio cuenta de su error, pero Harry no lo dejó hablar—. Me parece igual de ridículo que decir que solo las serpientes somos malas y prejuiciosas, pero la hipocresía es grande en este mundo. No van a abrir los ojos ni aunque tengan la verdad enfrente.

Su voz era casi un siseo que tenía a todos con los pelos de punta. El moreno les dio una última mirada, antes de darles abrazos cortos a Ron y a Hermione.

—Que tengan buen día.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y se internó entre la multitud. Sentía sus entrañas ardiendo, la ira era un sentimiento peligroso, pero estaba controlando cada vez mejor su magia, por ello no se preocupó demasiado.

Se mantuvo entretenido entre libros un largo rato, hasta que la tienda se vacío casi por completo, ya que la firma de autógrafos había terminado. Remus lo encontró sentado en un rincón, leyendo sobre magia defensiva. Notó rápidamente la nota de amargura en el aroma de su cachorro, pero no quiso preguntar.

—Vamos, cachorro. Sirius nos espera en casa.

Harry sonrió, algo sombrío bailando en sus ojos verdes—. Oh, espera a que Sirius escuche lo que pasó hoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, empezamos con el segundo libro ah


End file.
